


Слёзы

by Mitlaure



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: А слезы все душат и душат, и нет сил продолжать игру.Таков конец Деймона Спейда.
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro & Daemon Spade
Kudos: 1





	Слёзы

Слёзы росою струятся по щекам, горький ком в горле, липкие щупальца сдавливают сердце и хочется умереть. Тяжело дышать.  
В груди щемит. Задыхается от своих слёз, мечется в агонии - и никто ему не поможет. Никто и никогда.  
Для всех он - предатель, для всех его нет. Да, забыться и умереть. Сворачивается в комок, забираясь под одеяло.  
Он боится... Боится темноты и одиночества. Впрочем, к последнему он уже привык.  
Задыхается от нескончаемого потока слёз, чуть ли не кричит, молит о прощенье и спасении. Только знает - никто не прийдёт на его зов, сколь бы отчаянным он ни был. Хах, даже любимый человек не отвечает на звонки и сообщения. Жестоко.  
Жестоко и тяжело осознавать, что ты никому не нужен. А ведь ты верил. Верил им всем, и посвящал всего себя. А что теперь?   
Выбирается из укрытия, кое-как находит плюшевую сову, и обратно - под одеяло. Теперь он не один, и прижимает к себе совушку.  
Да, сильнейший иллюзионист, лживый и нахальный Туман, плетущий кровавые козни и интриги, а по совместительству и Хранитель кольца Вонголы - очень чувствительный. Неженка и аристократ - Принц. Иногда его так называли за манеры высокородной твари, а ведь он не был таким.  
Становилось легче. Горечь никуда не делась, но противные щупальца перестали сдавливать сердце в липких и жгучих тисках. Это - небольшая передышка. Правда сам Ди надеется, что легкость продлится хотя бы пару часов.  
Тупая боль в висках - возможно, от пролитых слёз - из-за этого же и красные глаза. Жалобный и какой-то затраленный взгляд. Он никому не нужен, ведь так?  
Хватается за голову, кричит, слёзы льются ручьем по бледным щекам. Жуткая боль, будто тысячи иголок вонзают в тело. Тяжело, противно и больно.  
Ногтями расцарапывает кожу. Боль с новой силой ударяет в виски, кровь приливает к сердцу, заставляя то работать с удвоенной силой. Пытается вырвать себе сердце.  
Мучения - даже они не могут стереть с лица эту горькую усмешку. Похоже, что она навсегда прикрепилась к лику Тумана. Даже противно.  
Уже давится своей кровью, кашляет, корчится. Но никто не прийдет к нему, никто не остановит смертельную агонию, не залечит раны и не подарит нежность. Даже фальшивую. Сейчас и ей Деймон был бы рад.  
Некому прийти на помощь лживому Туману. Подумаешь - не станет его. Ведь всегда можно найти замену, причем даже лучшую, нежели сам Спейд. Хуже от этого точно никому не будет.  
Заливается истерическим смехом, в его глазах горят дьявольские огоньки. Безумство охватывает всё его естество, пожирая, сметая осатки здравого смысла и рассудка.   
Силы не хватает ни на что. Из горла вырываются лишь какие-то свистящие звуки и хрипы.   
Вот она - предсметная агония Первого Тумана. Его кровь на дорогом шелковом покрывале, разодранная кожа на груди, а рядом любимая игрушка. Таков конец - не на задании от вражеской пули, не став жертвой заговора, а от своей величайшкй глупости - слепой любви.  
На следующий день Деймона нашли уже без признаков жизни. Ходило множество слухов о причине его смерти, ведь даже Примо не верил в самоубийство Тумана или в то, что он попался в свои иллюзии.  
Похоронили его с той же игрушкой, что он хранил с самого детства - единственное напоминание о родной семье. Последний потомок этого знатного рода пропал без вести - так официально сообщила Вонгола в высший свет.  
Может, в том мире он будет счастлив? Остается только надеяться и молиться.


End file.
